


We Are One

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: F/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: From the moment they met, they knew it was fate.





	We Are One

From the moment their eyes met, it was like being struck by lightning. Electricity sizzled through both of them, heating every inch of them, and they knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

They'd never met before; couldn't have met before; and yet she knew him, and he knew her. It was fate that brought them together... and only destiny could tear them apart.

“You're...” He gasped.

“You are...” She exclaimed in the same moment.

But there were other concerns; Aigis had overheated having protected him from the robots, and he didn't know most of the people who surrounded her.

“We should return to the theater.”

“Agreed, lets explain what is going on along the way.”

She took the lead as they returned to the theater he knew nothing of. But with each step she took, the need to talk to him, know him, touch him, be one with him grew.

It wasn't love; she had that with her Shinjiro. It wasn't lust; she had that with her Akihiko, and with her Junpei.

It was a sense of belonging; she belonged with him. She was him. How, she couldn't even explain to herself and yet she was him.

Once they were back in the theater, he voice aloud what she had just thought. "I am her, and she is me."

"Yes, I am him, and he is me." Their eyes met, and locked as they both saw that they felt exactly the same way.

They said nothing more; there was nothing more to say.

He turned and walked away, she instinctively followed, not quite knowing why, only that she had to.

The closet door closed behind her before she was even aware of where he had led her.

She went to him; he came to her. No words were needed as arms embraced and lips met.

It wasn't enough; her hands moved of their own volition to disrobe him, and felt his hands do the same to her.

She wasn't innocent, but she had never before been with someone she had only just met. But had she only just met him?

As hands found bare flesh, all thought was driven from her, replaced by almost animalistic instinct and need. The hunger in her soul grew; it wasn't enough. His tongue plunged deeply into her mouth and it wasn't enough. His fingers delved between her folds and it wasn't enough.

Her hand found him, wrapped around him, and she knew that he was a perfect fit for her; that she was the perfect sheath for him.

Her back hit the wall, and dimly she realized that he was exactly the same height as her. Then hands were under her thighs, lifting a leg up to wrap around a slim hip.

“Can I...?” Grey eyes probed hers, seeking permission even as he trembled with need.

“Yes.” She breathed the word out on a sigh, needing this as much as he did.

Bracing herself between him and the wall at her back, she lifted her second leg up, and then he was inside her; a perfect fit, just as she had known he would be.

It still wasn't enough, but each thrust of his hips brought them closer to truly being one. They needed to become one; only then could she be herself and he be himself.

She writhed and her back arched as he hit all the right spots deep inside of her without even trying; it was like they had been lovers for years. And yet it was completely unlike any other time she had allowed a boy to enter her.

Nails raked down his back, and teeth nipped at his ears, both rewarding her with soft moans from deep in his throat and shivers of pleasure.

Yet they had different sweet spots; he liked the lobes being nipped, she was all about the neck kisses. Her spine was sensitive; he liked his back being scratched. Her nipples were sensitive, his were not.

They were the same, and yet not the same. He was a boy, she was a girl. His hair was dark blue, hers medium brown. They were two different people who had the same role to play in two different worlds.

She arched against him, clamping around him hard as she came in an endless wave of pleasure, and yet she could hear him grunt as he thrust deeply into her one last time, and feel the heat that flooded into her.

He was panting as he pulled out and eased her down to the ground. “I'm sorry.”

“You weren't wearing a condom.” She pushed sweat soaked bangs out of her eyes. Something had changed; in the moment when they had both come, they had become one, and now the need to be one was fading. He was just a boy, and she was just a girl.

They were still the same, and still not the same, but the need to connect was gone.

“When I saw you I couldn't think.”

“I know. I felt the same. Don't worry about it. Everything here happens for a reason. I doubt that reason will be pregnancy, because we didn't need sex...”

“We needed connection.”

“We needed to become one.”

“And sex was just the vessel that allowed us to become one.” He sat down beside her, unashamed of his nudity, just as she was unashamed of hers. “Who were you with? Junpei, Akihiko, or Shinjiro?”

“Well...”

“All three?”

“Yes. And for you, is it Yukari, or Mitsuru?”

“Both of them, and Aigis.” He saw the look of surprise flick across her face as she was told something she had been unable to sense. “Its not sexual with Aigis, that's not in her programming. But I have something special with her none the less. Aigis is the one I love. Who is it for you?”

“Shinjiro.” For a moment his name tightened something in her heart, like someone had walked over her grave, and she had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Not in this world, but once this was all over and she returned to hers, she felt like something was going to happen to her Shinji. Something that would change everything.

“Whats wrong?”

“Nothing. Just a premonition, but its gone now.” Her hand touched his and as their fingers gently entwined she smiled softly at him. The aching need for him might be gone, but he was still a cute boy.

“Was it just me, or was that the most perfect sex you've ever had?”

“It was the most perfect sex I've ever had. I instinctively knew everything you liked, and I could tell that you just knew everything I like. It was like we'd been lovers for forever.”

He smiled for the first time since they'd met, and kissed her softly for what she knew would be the last time. “The others cannot know about this.”

“Agreed.” With a small sigh he began to clean up and get dressed again.

She groaned as she felt his cum leak out of her and reached for the tissues, wiping it up casually before she also got dressed and followed him out the door, ready for normality to take hold once more.


End file.
